Yuki Saitō
Yuki Saitō is a mage beloging to the Appearance She is quite small for her age with short, "pineapple" style hair that is similar to her older brothers'. She has violet eyes but one was covered by a black eye patch with a silver chrome-colored skull due to an injury that caused her to lose her right eye. She can be seen wearing the green female school uniform ; accessorized with her eye patch, a black belt, and black boots. Personality Yuki has little no self esteem. She History Was born into the once well known Saitō family. The Saitō family was once revered for 2 traits. The first was for being mages that possessed a powerful level of Illusion Magic, while the second was for the few members in the family that was born into the family with a special Eye Magic known as the SakkakuEye. Yuki was however the black sheep of the family, she was the first member to be born without the aptitude to learn illusion magic. She was treated badly by her family members for tarnishing the family name. The silver lining in her life was her older brother; Shin Saitō. He was always kind and caring to her and she loved him very much. She would follow him anywhere and do anything for him. It wasn't until her 11th birthday that by some strange miracle that Yuki awakened to the Sakkaku Eye of the Saitō family. She had been the first person in since her grandfather to gain access to this magic. From that day forward the family began to treat Yuki like a princess, showering her with both love and affection. Her brother however was not quite so happy, believing that he deserved the Sakkaku Eye much more than his sister. Later he had a secret meeting with his sister where he told her that he would be disowned know that the family didn't need him since Yuki had the Sakkaku. Feeling guilty because it was her fault that she would lose her brother she offered to do anything to help her. Pleased with her answer he reached his hand over and ripped out her eye. Screaming in pain Yuki passed out on a small puddle of blood. The last thing she saw was her brother with a nasty grin on his face standing over her, holding the eye. She woke up days latter to her brother standing over her. He explained that the reason he took her eye was to protect her from the family using her like a tool. Yuki believed this whole heartily. He went on to explain how he had slaughtered their family and that they would have to leave. Yuki obeyed her brother without question and unbeknownst to her became one of his tools. The two have been traveling since then and their whereabouts are unknown. Magic and Abilities Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō): Yuki's magic allows her to create barriers of varying sizes and densities. Smaller weaker barriers cost little magic energy and can be used in rapid succession. *'Barrier' (バリアBaria): Yuki makes a small circular barrier in front of the target to protects against attack. The spell is fairly small and weak so it's easily destroyed. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Ito Academy Category:Barrier Magic User